


Justin Gets Stalked

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not as serious as the title makes it sound</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justin Gets Stalked

“He’s here again.” Justin whispered to Emmett.

“Who baby?”

“Shaun of course. I swear to god the guy is following me. Does he not have anything better to do than stalk me?”

“Takes one to know one,” Brian taunted.

“Shut up Brian. What if he’s mentally unstable? I could be in danger.”

“I could have said the same thing about you Sunshine.”

Justin rolled his eyes angrily. “Look at my size and look at your size. You could have easily overpowered me if it came down to it.”

“Not if you had a gun.”

Justin turned his back on Brian, certain he wasn’t going to get any aid from the smug brunet. “Emmett, what do I do?”

“Sweetie, have you tried talking to him?”

“I don’t want to encourage him Em.”

“Honey, not all twinks are as relentless as you. Maybe if you simply tell him you’re not interested, he’ll get the hint and leave you alone.”

“I did that already.”

“You used Kinney language. ‘In your dreams,’ really? Maybe he just thought you were playing hard to get. This time, be yourself when you tell him. Do it gently, but in plain English. Tell him you’re not interested; use those words exact.”

Justin sighed deeply. “I guess I can try.”

“Go baby.”

Justin straightened up and made his way over to Shaun whose eyes brightened considerably at the blond’s approach.

“Hey Shaun.”

Shaun waved before trailing his hand trailed down Justin’s shirt.

Justin grabbed the hand and took it off of him, pushing it away gently.

“What’s wrong?” Shaun asked, puppy dog eyes shining with questions.

Justin sighed, feeling annoyance, but made sure to keep his voice gentle. “Listen Shaun, you’re really sweet and I had a good time during the night of the King of Babylon contest. But it was one night of sex, no strings attached. I’m not interested in anymore nights with you.”

Shaun’s expression was hurt. “Why? Did I do something wrong?”

Justin decided honesty was the way to go in this instance. “No way, you were great. You remember the guy you were with before, Brian Kinney?”

“What about him?”

“I really like him and he had hurt me earlier that night. I wanted to make him eat his words.”

“You used me to make him jealous?”

Justin nodded. “I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“You felt nothing for me, nothing at all?” Shaun pouted.

Justin did his best not to cringe. “Nothing at all. Sorry.”

“Could I have done something to change your mind? Possibly?”

“Even though Brian doesn’t seem to believe it, he’s it for me. No one else is going to ever compare.” When Shaun looked downtrodden, Justin put his arm around him. “Cheer up; there are a bunch of guys who would love to have you?”

“Really?”

“Look at the red head.” Justin nodded towards an athletic man.

“He is hot.” Shaun admitted, grudgingly.

“Get him.” Justin encouraged with a smile. Justin watched the flirtation and knew Shaun would be okay.


End file.
